Marcus' Mystery
by BlairBrown
Summary: Hakim, Sabatt and Kestral are up to something, and Marcus is determined to find out what.
1. Secrets in Castle Vestholm

**Author's Note:** The Knights belong to Ubisoft and Blue Byte. Thanks to ParchmentRose for proofreading and Rockerduck for a particular idea.

This story is set after _Friendly Fire_ by ParchmentRose, so it contains spoilers for that.

* * *

Marcus and Alandra walked down the corridor of Castle Vestholm. The sun shone through the windows; the sound of birdsong could be heard. Marcus was feeling unusually cheerful; he hoped that it would last.

Kestral's voice interrupted Marcus' thoughts as it floated through the open door of the chart room. "Okay! We've got the whole thing worked out. It'll be arriving this afternoon. The plan is fool proof."

"Yes, and we know it will work because all your other plans have worked out perfectly." Hakim said sarcastically, then grunted in pain. "Kestral, kicking me in the shins is not an appropriate response to the situation."

Kestral's voice was really perky. "_Anyway, _all you guys have to do is make sure they don't find out."

"Make sure who doesn't find out?" Alandra asked as the pair walked through the door and looked at the conspiring knights. Hakim and Kestral were standing by the table and Crimson Sabatt was sitting on a chair next to it. Thordal and Elias were not there, as they were away on a diplomacy mission to Narlind. Kestral grabbed a piece of paper from the table, scrunched it up, and threw it on the fire.

"Nothing! What piece of paper?" Kestral blushed. She and Sabatt smiled innocently. Kestral elbowed Hakim and he kind of managed a lopsided grin.

"I thought you were checking Daria." Sabatt stood up and clinked her way over to the others.

"We were. Guess what? Daria is pregnant!" Alandra looked happy but confused. "But I don't know how it could have happened." She looked around the room for answers.

"Well." Marcus blushed. Everybody looked at him with surprise. "A couple of months ago I found Athos in Daria's paddock." Marcus was embarrassed even though he had had nothing to do with it.

"Wait." Kestral sounded like she was trying not to laugh. "You two are getting married and your horses are having a baby? Aww, that's so cute."

"Shut up, Kes." Marcus glared at her.

"Well," Alandra said. "The reason that we came up here was that I need a temporary horse while Daria is pregnant, and neither Marcus or I know much about buying horses, so, we thought ..." She looked hopefully at Hakim, who was by far the best with horses.

"So you want Wise Boy to help pick a horse?" Kestral shrugged. "Really, it's not that hard. Just pick the prettiest."

"I'm not even going to respond to that, Kestral," said Hakim dryly.

"You just did." Kestral smiled sweetly.

"Are you two done?" Marcus was getting rather impatient.

"Hakim?" asked Alandra.

"Certanly, I will help you pick a horse for its _behaviour_ and _abilities_." Hakim looked significantly at Kestral and began to walk to the door. Marcus and Alandra began to follow him out.

"Make it a chestnut," Kestral called after them.

Sabatt walked over to Kestral. "Really? 'Nothing, what piece of paper?'" She bopped Kestral on the head.

…

After an hour at the market, the trio had managed to get a good horse that was an excellent jumper, great runner, and seemed well-behaved enough – _and_ was a chestnut. Marcus was satisfied with a job well done and sure that it sounded like the perfect horse. They walked down the corridor towards the chart room for the second time today. Once again, they heard voices from within.

"They're coming! Move it, gypsy!" Marcus could hear Sabatt's voice and her cane clicking across the floor.

"I would, but this thing's kinda heavy. You could, I don't know, _help_ me or something." Kestral sounded like she was struggling with something heavy.

"Stop complaining and hurry."

Marcus, Alandra and Hakim looked at each other, then walked into the chart room. Sabatt was standing by the desk at the far end of the room, looking at a piece of paper as if she were plotting something. That was normal. But Kestral in the armchair in the corner reading a book? Unthinkable.

Marcus walked over to a seat across from Kestral and sat down. "The book goes the other way up, Kes."

"Ha. Ha. Did you get a horse? Was it chestnut?" Kestral put the book down.

"Yes, we did get a horse, and yes, it was chestnut. Kestral, you can be so shallow sometimes." Alandra walked over to the desk where Sabatt was standing. Sabatt took the piece of paper, crumpled it up, and threw it in the fire.

"Stop doing that. You're going to use up all the paper." Alandra picked up the other pieces of paper on the table and walked to the door. "I have a meeting with the Queen," she explained as she disappeared.

"So, what's her name?" Kestral jumped to her feet and walked over to the cupboard in the corner.

"Her name is Rufina, which apparently means red headed in Guerannan." Marcus picked up the book Kestral had pretended to read. _Gleanings in Bee Culture_. Huh.

"Appropriate." Sabatt looked at the fireplace with a sigh.

"When do you think Daria will have her baby?" Kestral looked distracted.

"Hard to tell. Hakim, how long?" Marcus looked at Hakim expectantly.

"About nine months from now." Hakim sat at the desk. "But Daria will not be able to be ridden again for a few months after that."

Marcus put the book down. "So, Kes, tell me what you've learned about bees."

"What, bees? Oh, yeah, bees. Well, they make mead ... and they molenate flowers and trees." Kestral looked very pleased with herself.

"You mean polenate." Sabatt walked past Kestral to the empty seat.

"Yeah, that, polenate," Kestral said slowly.

"And how do you glean in bee culture, Kestral?" Marcus asked.

Kestral picked up the book from the table. "Well you, um, run up and grab all of the honey and ..."

Sabatt interrupted. "Stop embarrassing yourself, bandit. He's just messing with you."

Kestral looked at Marcus for a second, then threw the book at him.


	2. Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:** Thanks to ParchmentRose for proofreading.

* * *

"Okay, Kes, what gives?" Marcus put his hands on his hips. "I ignored your weirdness earlier, but now it's just – _weird._ I mean, between the three of you, you've thrown six pieces of paper into the fireplace."

Marcus and Alandra stood in the doorway. Kestral had a spinning top and was playing with it on the table. Sabatt and Hakim were working on the tax records, one at the table and one at the desk.

"What are you talking about?" Kestral looked innocent.

Sabatt stood, walked to the cabinet, and got something out of the drawer. "I think we should tell them, don't you?"

"No, I _don't_ think we should tell them." Kestral looked really surprised. "Are you _crazy_?"

Sabatt clinked over to the pair in the doorway. "Alandra, I'm sorry; we should have told you. I borrowed your book without asking." She looked over her shoulder at Kestral, who smiled weakly.

"Okay, you do that all the time, but thank you,"Alandra said skeptically.

Kestral walked over to Sabatt and patted her back. "Crimmy, I didn't think you had the guts. I'm proud of you – you did the right thing."

Hakim raised an eyebrow.

Kestral sat back down on her chair. "Anyway, what are you two up to?"

"I just filed the tax reports and got word that Rufina has arrived, so I'm going to go see her. Anyone want to come?" Alandra said doubtfully.

"Nah, I'll come down later." Kestral flipped the spinning top one more time.

"No, thank you, I'll stay here and finish the tax records." Hakim turned back to the desk.

…  
Alandra and Sabatt stood by Rufina's stall. Rufina was a tall horse of about sixteen and a half hands. She was a dark chestnut with big brown eyes, but she looked a bit wild.

"She's gorgeous." Alandra stroked her mane. "You are a good girl, aren't you?"

Sabatt looked at the horse. "She looks a bit skittish, she might be a bit of trouble. Are you sure about her?" Sabatt didn't sound too worried, just a little concerned.

"Don't be silly. I'm sure she's just a bit scared with the new home and all."

Alandra opened the door and walked in, then began to groom the horse. Marcus went to talk to the stable hand in the centre of the courtyard.

"So." Alandra brushed Rufina's leg. "Are you and Thordal planning –" She paused.

"Planning what?" Sabatt asked.

"Are you planning to get married any time soon?"

Sabatt raised an eyebrow in the same way Hakim usually did. "Alandra, I know you would love to see me surrounded by a pack of ginger brats, but Thordal and I are unlikely to marry any time soon."

Alandra decided it would best to leave that topic alone and put the brush down in the bucket. She picked up the blanket and placed it on Rufina's back gently, then walked over to the saddle.

"This saddle is really old. Maybe I should get a new one," Alandra thought out loud.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be fine."

"Come on, girl. Let's go out and warm up." Alandra stroked her horse's neck, then led her out to the courtyard and jumped onto her back carefully. Marcus and Sabatt watched Alandra ride her around the area once or twice.

A flock of birds swooped though the court yard and passed the horse and rider. Rufina skipped to the side and almost stood on the stable hand that was weeding the crack in the middle of the yard. The horse reared and slipped on a rock. She began to fall but caught her footing just in time to stop her and her rider from hitting the ground. She reared again and Alandra slipped off the back of the saddle. She hit the ground with an earth-shattering thud. Rufina ran to the gate but was cut off; she continued to buck.

Alandra lay on the ground Marcus didn't wait for a sign.. He sprinted straight for her motionless body, He dropped to his knees by her side.

"Lani, are you okay?"

She grinned up at him and lent on her elbows. "Fine. Just a bit bruised."

Marcus sighed in relief, then helped her to her feet and gave her a quick hug. "Don't do that again. Are you sure you're all right?"

She laughed. "I'm fine, seriously. Thank you." She turned and looked towards the still-frisky Rufina.

"Rufina." Alandra walked calmly and slowly over to the jumpy horse. Many stable hands were trying to calm her down but were just crowding and scaring her. Alandra put her hand on Rufina's head and gave the mare a hug while stroking and talking to the horse.

"It's okay, you're safe now. Did the big mean birds scare you? You're a good girl." Alandra murmured to Rufina, who was now rapidly calming.

Marcus walked back towards the other knights. Sabatt and Kestral were talking and didn't notice him.

"Good thing they haven't found out yet," Kestral said.

"Well, Marcus is suspicious, but that's just Marcus. He's always suspicious," said Sabatt.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Kestral replied, then they walked back to the chart room where Hakim had already gone to finish the 'paperwork'.

Enough was enough. Marcus was going to find out what was going on. And that was that.


	3. Equestrian Secrets

**Author's Note:** Thanks to ParchmentRose for proofreading and Rockerduck for ideas.

* * *

Marcus sneaked down the castle corridor. The night was silent and the moon was up, casting shadows on the floor. Marcus thought that how Kestral had been behaving – she was always standing in the corner – showed that whatever it was she was hiding was in the old liquor cabinet.

He slipped though the door into the chart room, then gave his eyes time to adjust to the light. When he could see the cupboard, he moved to the door and opened it with a creak. Inside, he could see a sheet covering up something. He moved to lift it, then there was a slam behind him. He turned. Kestral was standing by the closed door, as light seeped though the crack in the wood.

"_What _do you think you are doing, Lackbeard?" Kestral asked.

Marcus dropped the sheet and closed the door. "You can't call me that. I haven't shaved yet this morning."

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, I can see – no, no, actually not," Kestral teased.

"That cuts deep, Kes." Marcus stood up. "Well, what are _you_ doing here?" he asked accusingly.

"I have the ears of a bandit." Kestral looked where she thought Marcus must have been standing, because she couldn't see very well with the door closed.

"Right. I'm going to bed to get a good night's sleep like sensible people." Marcus walked to the door and found the handle, then left. He heard the cupboard door close and thought that Kestral must have been checking to see that whatever it was untouched.

…

Marcus slumped down onto the chair at the kitchen table. Alandra looked at him from the other side.

"What's eating you?" she asked, concerned.

"Kestral. She and her _cohorts_ are hiding something from us. Can't you see? I was so close to finding out what when she barged in on me this morning," he explained.

Alandra wasn't expecting that, but she seemed to take it in her stride. "Marcus, of course I can tell that they're up to something. But it can't be _that_ bad, and we'll find out soon anyway. They're bored; let them have their fun."

Marcus looked at her. Alandra smiled at him before taking another mouthful of apple.

"Thanks, Alandra. I think I needed that." Marcus smiled at her fondly. Alandra returned the smile, then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"It's Rufina. She's great until I get on her, then she gets all skittish. She almost threw me again yesterday. She's a rascal, and I don't know what to do."

"Well, how about you turn her in circles when she's naughty?" Marcus suggested. "It works with Athos. Well, most of the time. Why not give it a go?"

"Hey, that might work. Thanks, Marcus." Alandra stood up. "Good luck with you know who." Alandra nodded to the door, then kissed Marcus on the cheek. Kestral was just walking in.

"Hey friends! And Marcus." Kestral walked over to the table and grabbed an apple from the bowl.

Marcus was going to say something snarky, but remembered what Alandra had said. _They're bored, let them have their fun._ He just smiled and said "Kestral." Then he followed Alandra – he wanted to see what would happen with Rufina.

…

Kestral was in her chair, looking as bored as possible. Sabatt was by the window with her book – well, Alandra's book that she was letting her finish. Hakim was – actually, it was hard to tell what Hakim was doing. He was just looking down at the paper on the desk and occasionally writing something down. Alandra was just back from training with Rufina. Apparently she was a lot better since Alandra started turning her in circles, but she was still a bit of a nuisance. And Marcus – Marcus was looking to see what everybody else was doing. They were waiting for Thordal and Elias to get back, but knowing Elias he wouldn't even come in to the chart room.

Finally, they heard Thordal come marching down the corridor. The door opened and the Viking came in.

"Ah, good to see you all." Thordal moved to the centre of the room where Sabatt was.

"Viking." Sabatt looked at Thordal.

He embraced Sabatt against her will, then turned to Alandra.

"How's the horse?" he asked.

"Well, I found out that Daria was pregnant, so I needed a temporary horse while she is unridable. So Hakim and Marcus helped me chose Rufina, who is great on the ground but at first was a rascal when I was on her. The first time I rode her she dumped me. Anyway, Marcus suggested that I turn her in circles and it has helped a lot," Alandra explained. "Wait, how did you know to ask?"

"The entire castle is talking about Rufina," he said with a laugh.

"How was Narlind?" Kestral asked.

"It might be cold, but it's a pretty place this time of year. The sun was shining and the flowers were out in some places – but in others the ground's caked with snow. And, well, the bread was ..."

"We get it," interrupted Sabatt. "What most of us want to know is: was your mission successful?" She sat back at the other end of the room.

"Oh yeah, that went great, but let me tell you about the bread –"

"You know that do have other places to be, right?" Kestral asked. "I mean, I have to train the bowmen in an hour, and I don't want to waste it talking about bread and mead – which, by the way, bees do _not_ make. I looked it up."

"Fine." Thordal walked over to the liquor cabinet and opened the door. Sabatt, Kestral and Hakim cringed.

"Hey, what's this?" Thordal took the sheet and pulled it off the object.

"_Noooooooooo!_" Kestral lunged for Thordal, but didn't get there in time.

"That's the thing they were hiding!" Marcus ran over to the cupboard, followed by the others.

"It's a _saddle,_" Alandra said blankly.

"It's a _double_ saddle." Marcus didn't know what to think.

"With a handle for you, Lackbeard." Kestral pointed at the handle in the centre of the saddle.

"We were going to give it to you at your engagement party," Sabatt explained. "_Thanks_, Viking." She bopped him on the shoulder.

"My pleasure." Thordal grinned.

"Thanks, that's really nice of you." Alandra looked at Marcus. He was not quite sure what he had been expecting, but he was sure it was not that.

"Look at that leather." Thordal stroked the saddle.

"Hands off." Sabatt tapped his hand.

"Yeah, I practically broke my back moving this baby," Kestral added, grinning.

"I'm so touched." Marcus elbowed her.

"Don't let it get to your head, Lackbeard. I did it for Alandra."

"Ahem." Alandra raised an eyebrow looking amused. "Are you quite finished?"

"Yup." Marcus' smile broadened. "Thanks, guys. I'm sure it'll come in handy next time we have to flee for our lives."

Alandra looked at him with mock horror. "Please tell me you're joking. I am never going to gallop double on rough roads again, thank you very much.."

"Relax." He squeezed her hand. "No riding double away from life-threatening stuff, arrows in my leg, or any other horrible things are going to spoil our wedding."

Alandra smiled up at him. "Not if we can help it."

THE END


End file.
